Le nouveau Monde
by Narcisse
Summary: 20e défi du Poney Fringant. Un navire en vogue vers la Terre du Milieu. L'aube approche, et l'enfant cherche à comprendre.


**Notes : **Ma réponse au 20e défi du Poney Fringant : « La venue des Nùmenoréens en Terre du Milieu ». Bonne lecture !

Et, bien sûr, Nùmenor et la Terre du Milieu appartiennent à Tolkien.

* * *

**Le nouveau Monde**

La nuit commençait doucement à pâlir. L'aube approchait. L'air était frais, la brume entourait le navire. On n'entendait que le fracas régulier des vagues sur la coque, et le cri lointain de quelques mouettes. Même s'il ne pouvait encore l'apercevoir, Thângar savait que la côte était proche.

Enfin ! pensa-t-il. Leur long voyage aboutissait enfin. Voilà des semaines qu'ils avaient quitté les rivages de la belle Nùmenor. Et à mesure qu'il en voyait venir la fin, son excitation s'agrandissait et son cœur s'accélérait.

Il était encore tôt, et hormis les quelques hommes d'équipage qui assuraient leur quart, le pont était désert. Néanmoins, c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Alors que le navire était en grande partie endormi, il venait chaque matin profiter de cette heure privilégiée, où le calme précédait l'effervescence habituelle qui habitait le pont. Et, lové dans sa couverture, il attendait patiemment que le soleil se lève, pour contempler le perpétuel spectacle de l'astre embrasant les eaux. Toujours avec ce même émerveillement solennel.

C'était également le seul moment de la journée où il ne sentait pas peser derrière lui l'ombre des aspirations son père.

Il frissonna malgré lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son père, au contraire. Il l'admirait, de cette admiration sans borne, un peu candide, qu'ont la plupart des enfants. Mais il craignait aussi cet homme sévère et froid qu'il incarnait le plus souvent. Et cette crainte avait redoublé, au regard des évènements qui l'avaient conduit sur ce bateau.

o o o o o

En tant que dernier-né de la famille, il avait joui jusqu'alors d'une certaine tranquillité que certains pouvaient trouver enviable. On lui avait épargné tout avenir tracé, au contraire de sa sœur, promise à un riche marchand nùmenoréen, et de son frère, destiné en tant qu'aîné à reprendre l'affaire familiale, que son père avait fait fructifier en profitant des richesses des exploitations coloniales.

Lui, petit dernier chéri par sa mère, avait savouré l'ignorance naïve dans laquelle on l'avait volontiers laissé. Et les dix premières années de sa vie lui avaient laissé un souvenir de bonheur sans fin, à profiter des plaisirs simples auxquels se suffit l'enfance et que lui offraient l'île et ses ressources. Un souvenir immuable, et cadencé : l'amour maternel, la complicité fraternelle, l'absence paternelle.

Il se brisa le jour où son frère, qu'on jugeait alors suffisamment âgé pour œuvrer au sein de l'entreprise familiale, s'y opposa ; il refusait d'être l'héritier de ce qu'il considérait comme un commerce odieux, qui exploitait des terres et des peuples sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucun droit. Une querelle éclata entre le père et le fils. Sa mère préférait fermer les yeux, sa sœur gardait le silence et lui, Thângar, regardait et écoutait, sans vraiment comprendre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était arrêter les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, un beau jour. Il n'en garde qu'un souvenir confus : des cris, encore ; un geste de son père, les pleurs de sa mère et la mine pâle de sa sœur. La porte qui claqua. Et son frère, parti pour toujours.

Ce beau jour, on le choisit lui, Thângar, pour le remplacer. On l'arracha à sa douce ingénuité. En tant que nouvel héritier, on lui fit voir prospérité, fierté et prestige. On lui promit un monde qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie. Charmé, il y crut de tout son être, et ne saisit pas les agissements de son frère, ni l'étendue de son combat. Doucement, sans heurt, il se laissa duper.

Son père, soucieux de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, ne voulut pas perdre de temps. Et malgré les protestations de sa mère, ils embarquèrent tous deux quelques jours plus tard, vers la Terre du Milieu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit une exaltation, une ardeur jusqu'alors inconnues, qui laissaient paraître ses souvenirs bien fades, et que son père ne manquait pas d'encourager. Thângar l'admira un peu plus en lui découvrant une nouvelle facette : l'homme respecté, digne, maître en son navire. Il redoutait affreusement de le décevoir, et commença à nourrir l'espoir secret de lui ressembler un jour. Il s'imagina avec quelques années de plus, fier et intrépide, rassemblant richesses et merveilles pour le bonheur des siens. Il partirait à la recherche de son frère, lui expliquerait sa méprise, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Oui, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il y croyait de toute la force de son âme.

o o o o o

La brume se levait lentement, alors que le ciel continuait à s'éclaircir. Les souvenirs voguaient dans sa tête, rythmés par le balancement du navire, cadencés par des bribes de paroles, jadis prononcées par son frère, et qu'il cherchait à déchiffrer. Soudain, son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il écarquilla les yeux, sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la proue.

Au loin, les premiers contours des terres se dessinaient.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les voiles, le bateau fendait l'eau avec grâce et vivacité. Thângar se pencha par-dessus le bastingage. Les ombres dominaient encore la côte, en cette heure suspendue entre la nuit et l'aube. Néanmoins, il lui semblait distinguer de hautes tours, qui se détachaient de la voûte pâlissante. Pour la première fois, il souhaita avec impatience que le jour arrive. Oh, comme il lui tardait d'arriver, et de découvrir ce nouveau monde… !

Il retint son souffle, suspendu dans un court moment d'expectative. Bien qu'il n'y prêtait pas une réelle attention, les paroles continuaient à tournoyer dans son esprit, en une petite musique effrénée.

Les premières lueurs rougeoyantes apparurent alors. Le soleil se leva enfin, salués par le rire des mouettes. Ebloui, il dut plisser les yeux. Les rayons ardents illuminèrent la cité, et les hautes tours se dessinèrent nettement, sanglantes, embrasées par l'astre flamboyant.

Et la petite musique résonnait, vibrait, tintait à ses oreilles.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, l'excitation laissa place à l'effroi.


End file.
